


Trapped

by Ms_Mercury



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Mercury/pseuds/Ms_Mercury
Summary: While investigating a murder case, Nick and Judy suddenly find themselves in a precarious situation.





	Trapped

“Carrots, stop wagging your tail!”

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!”

“You can. Please, stop it.”

“But I’m so scared. Aren’t you scared, Nick?”

“We're hiding inside a chest in a murderer’s living room. Of course, I’m scared. But we can’t lose our nerves right now. Please relax and for God’s sake stop moving your tail.”

“I can’t control it, Nick. You wag your tail all the time.”

“Not when it’s pressed against your front.”

“My tail wouldn’t be pressed against your front, if you didn’t have the stupid idea to break into the house of a dangerous criminal!”

“Oh, now it’s stupid. This morning you thought it was an awesome idea.”

“Because you told me the guy was out of town. Now he’s _here_!”

“Ok, yes, I made a mistake. But we hit the jackpot, Carrots! That photo we found, it proves he and the victim knew each other!”

”It won't prove anything if that guy kills us.”

”He’s not gonna kill us. He won't even know we were here. All we gotta do is wait until he goes to bed. As soon as he's asleep, we'll get out of here.”

“What if the noise wakes him up?”

“It won’t. His bedroom is on the second floor, we are on the first floor.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I checked.”

“You also checked whether he was home or not and look what came out of that.”

“Carrots, please. I know it’s my fault we’re stuck here, but I promise, we’re gonna be fine, we-“

“Shush!”

“What?”

“I heard something.”

“What? What did you hear?”

“Water. I think he’s in the bathroom.”

“Is he taking a shower?”

“I don’t know, sounds more like he’s brushing his teeth.”

“Good, that’s good. That means he’s getting ready for bed.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Maybe? Why else would he be brushing his teeth?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he has a bad taste in his mouth. Or it’s some kind of nervous habit.”

“Like that tail wagging you are doing?”

“Nick, please stop bugging me about my tail.”

“I can’t, it’s…distracting.”

“We are trapped inside a dark, stuffy chest, there’s a murderer running around you are distracted by my tail?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. Here's what _I_ find distracting. Your cellphone.”

“My cellphone?”

“Yes, it’s poking me in the back. Can you please put it somewhere else?”

[---]

“Nick.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Carrots.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s not my cellphone.”

“It’s not?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

[---]

“Nick, what’s poking me in the back?”

“I’m sorry, carrots, your tail it… it caused something. A physical reaction.”

[---]

“You’re not serious.”

“I am.”

“NICK!”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Sweet cheese and crackers!”

“I know, it’s gross and I wish I could stop it, but I can’t. And to be fair, I warned you several times.”

[---]

“Please, Carrots, don’t be mad at me. I swear it doesn’t mean anything. It’s just… nature. You know, stimulus and response and all that. Even I’m not immune to that stuff."

[---]

“Carrots, please say something.”

[---]

“Carrots, why are you shaking. Are you… are you laughing?”

“No.”

“You are laughing at me.”

“I’m laughing at the situation.”

“Two minutes ago, you told me the situation was scary.”

"Yes! It’s just, I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Me neither, trust me.”

“Can we do something to make it easier for you?”

“You could stop moving your tail.”

“I’m trying. What else?”

“Maybe we could change the subject.”

“What do you wanna talk about?”

“I don’t know… Chief Bogo?”

“You wanna talk about Chief Bogo?”

“About what he’s gonna say when he sees the photo.”

“We can’t just hand it over to him, Nick. He's gonna ask where we found it.”

“We could tell him we found it at the victim’s house.”

“The victim’s house has been searched half a dozen times.”

“Then we got it from one of the victim’s friends.”

“Too risky. What if Bogo wants to talk to them?”

“Damn, Carrots, you are making this difficult.”

“We need to be careful, Nick.”

“Ok. I got it. We tell him someone mailed it to us. An anonymous source!"

“Hmm, that might work.”

“He’ll probably suspect something, but he won’t be able to prove it.”

“You’re right. Not bad!”

“Thanks, Carrots.”

“Good to know that some of your blood is still in your brain.”

“Carrots!”

“Sorry.”

“You’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?”

“Probably not.”

“Then maybe I should just stay in this chest forever.”

“No way. We both escape or neither of us does.”

“In that case I vote for option number one.”

“Good. Me, too. And I think it won't be long. Do you hear what I hear?”

“Yes. Sounds like he’s climbing the stairs.”

“To the bedroom. He’s going to bed, Nick!”

“Finally. Oh hallelujah.”

“Let’s wait a couple more minutes, in case he comes back down.”

“Ok.”

***

“Seems like the coast is clear.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna open the lid.”

“No, wait.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Now?”

“It’s dark, we are in danger and I have a boner. If I don’t say it now, I’ll never say it. I… I have feelings for you, Carrots.”

“You… what?”

“I want to be with you.”

“I thought it was just a response to a stimulus.”

“It is. But I happen to have feelings for that stimulus.”

“Oh, Nick.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Stop apologizing. We're gonna open the lid now and then we get out of here.”

“And after that?”

“After that, we get the picture to Bogo.”

“And after _that_?”

“After that, I’m going to figure out how to tell you that I have feelings for you, too.”

“You do?”

“Of course.”

“Since when?”

“That day in the Natural History Museum. Maybe even longer.”

“But... why didn’t you say anything?”

“You didn’t say anything, either.”

“I said something _now_.”

“Yeah, in the most inconvenient situation ever.”

“It’s not that inconvenient. I can put my arms around you, see? And I can stroke your ears.”

“Nick, please. I really want to leave this place.”

“All right, all right. Let me try to sit up.”

“Ouch, that was my head.”

“Sorry. Can you stand, Carrots?”

“I think so.”

“Good. On three we both push against the lid, ok? One, two-”

“Nick, wait.”

“What is it? Did you hear something?”

“No. I just wanted to say sorry. For what I said earlier.”

“That this was a stupid idea?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it _was_ kind of stupid.”

“Yeah, but without that idea we wouldn't have found the photo. And… we wouldn’t have talked. So, thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Carrots. I would always do it again.”

“All right, but next time we need to find a bigger chest.”

“If you insist…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the dialogue-form. It's a little difficult to read. Hope you still enjoyed it. :)


End file.
